An Innocent Game
by IlanaNight
Summary: Jesse sent Jaden some Pocky, and Chazz has an idea for a game they can play. Jaden's never played the Pocky game before... Yaoi, Chazz/Jaden


Pocky Game

**A/N Another One-Shot from yours truly. I've found that I like writing those more than Multi-Chapter fics, these take less time. Anyway, this is a one-shot RivalShipping (Chazz/Jaden) fic, involving the infamous Pocky Game. **

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Chazz! Chazz! Look what Jesse sent me back from Japan! It's some sort of cookie with chocolate on it! I can't read the packaging though." Jaden ran over to Chazz, waving a box in his face. "Can you read it for me, Chazz?"

Chazz frowned, not liking the mention of that country boy who had stolen Jaden's heart while at Duel Academy as an exchange student. Jaden was meant to be his, had been his until this Jesse had showed up, and even now, after his departure, Jesse still interfered. Chazz sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you what it is, Slifer Slacker, but you should really learn another language at some point." Chazz took a look at the box and rolled his eyes. "It's Pocky, Jaden. Cookies with chocolate."

"Thanks Chazz! And, hey, why should I learn another language when you can just translate for me?" Jaden laughed and reached over to take the box back, but Chazz held it up out of his reach. "Hey, what gives?"

"Hmm… Jaden, have you ever heard of the Pocky Game?" Chazz smirked devilishly at Jaden's bewildered expression. "You haven't? I'm shocked. I was sure that a master of games, such as yourself, would know all about it. It's very popular."

Jaden shook his head. "Nope, never heard of it. How do you play? And, more importantly, how do I win? Can you teach me, Chazz? I'm not letting you one-up me with a game I've never played."

"Sure, Jaden. All we do is each take one end of the Pocky in our mouth, and whoever eats their way through first wins. Want to play a round with me?" Chazz held up a stick of Pocky, waving it in front of Jaden.

"That's easy! I'll beat you in no time flat. Let's play, Chazz!" Jaden jumped with excitement, ready to best his rival in yet another game.

"Alright, alright, calm down Slifer. It's not going to disappear. Here, it's easier sitting down." The two sat down on a bench and Chazz put one end of the pocky in his mouth and offered the other end to Jaden, who quickly slipped it in between his lips. "On the count of three."

Chazz put up three fingers, then slowly put them down one by one. When no fingers remained up, Chazz and Jaden began eating towards the other. Soon there was no Pocky left between them, and their lips were clashing. Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden, pulling him closer, feeling a jolt of happiness when the Slifer red immediately complied, straddling Chazz's lap.

Chazz licked Jaden's lips, begging for entrance, which Jaden quickly supplied. The two kissed for several minutes, until they pulled away to breathe properly. Jaden blinked a couple of times, then glared at Chazz. "Ugh Chazz! What the hell?"

'Oh no,' Chazz thought, 'I'm going to get such a scolding for kissing him.'

"How could I lose such a simple game to you? With rules that easy, I should have beaten you no problem." Jaden pouted and crossed his arms, but remained in Chazz's lap.

"Wait, that's all you're worried about? Losing?" Chazz looked at Jaden questioningly, and hopefully.

"Of course! I was supposed to win that! I demand a rematch!" Jaden reached over and grabbed the box of Pocky, pulling one out.

"Anytime, Jaden. I'll rematch you whenever you want." Chazz laughed and the two started the game again from the beginning.

At the end of a long day, Chazz had one twelve games, and Jaden eleven, so Jaden was forced to submit to defeat. "Hey, Chazz, since you actually managed to beat me at something, you can ask me one question, and I'll answer it no matter what."

Chazz thought for a while, then simply decided to ask the question that had haunted him since the first time he set his eyes on the Slifer. "Jaden, will you be my boyfriend? Mine and mine alone?" Chazz blushed but kept his eyes on Jaden's astonished face, then smiled wide as Jaden slowly nodded.

"Chazz, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that. Of course I will." Jaden's smile matched Chazz's as the two leaned together for a final kiss.


End file.
